


Overlay

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: A small moment indulging a small fetish





	Overlay

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 30, Prompt: Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose

Kara sighed and shifted on the couch again.

Lena raised an eyebrow but did not look up from the papers she was reading.

Silence reigned for a whole thirty seconds before Kara was shifting, her sigh having a slight huffy quality to it now.

“No,” Lena said preemptively as she turned a page over and scanned the contents of the schematic underneath.

“But—“

“I said no.” She didn’t have to look up to see the pout on Kara’s face. She ignored the grumbling, but only because it was in English and not any other language.

She got maybe two minutes of quiet after that before she could sense that she was being watched. Once again, she didn’t have to look up to see the expression on Kara’s face; she knew it would be that puppy dog pleading look Kara was so good at, so in order to avoid the temptation to give in, she steadfastly looked at her work.

“What did I tell you?” It was getting harder to keep the amusement out of her voice.

“You said not until after you finished your work for the day.” Kara mumbled, the tone practically a dare for Lena to look up in reprimand and see her puppy dog expression and break her resolve, but Lena wasn’t so easily fooled.

“And have I finished?” She turned another page. She wasn’t really reading anything anymore, having already gone through this set twice, but she wanted to maintain discipline long enough to make her point.

“No,” Kara’s voice sounded defeated and Lena steeled herself against the desire to immediately soothe her.

“Well then,” the silence that followed was pointed but Kara was at least sitting still and waiting. Lena let it last just a few minutes longer then she cleared her papers away and looked up unable to stop herself from smiling at the plaintively hopeful look on Kara’s face.

“Alright,” she conceded, “you can—“ she didn’t get any further because Kara was already across the room and kneeling before her, hands sliding Lena’s skirt up and out of the way before running up and down her legs.

Kara was in heaven and Lena laughed at the look of reverence on her face.

“What is it about them that fascinates you so? You don’t get like this when you’re wearing them.”

“They’re better on you,” Kara’s hands were stroking Lena’s stockings, clearly reveling in the smoothness and fit as she knelt on the floor. “Besides, you like it too.” Her grin up at Lena was challenging and Lena answered it with her own feral smile.

“I like certain other activities better.”

Kara was very obliging, all the more so since Lena was not wearing any underwear to go with the stockings, but her hands kept stroking Lena’s legs throughout.

In the afterglow they sat cuddled together on the couch, having shed all clothes but the stockings.

“Is it going to be like this every time I wear stockings?” Lena asked.

“Rao, I hope so!”

 


End file.
